Unlucky Day
by Kenny's Goddess
Summary: The second South Park fic I ever wrote. LOL it sucks so bad. >


Unlucky Day  
  
  
  
It was lonesome, cold Friday morning in the small mountain town of South Park, where a young child named Kenny was sleeping peacefully. He rolled over and smelled something burning, and ignored it. After about another five minutes, the smell got stronger and he finally sat up. His whole room was filled with smoke, and his mother was screaming hysterically from outside his window.  
  
"Kenny, hon, you gotta get out of there!" He put his hand over his mouth so the smoke wouldn't get in as much and coughed wretchedly. He bumbled over to his closet and felt blindly for his jacket.  
  
  
  
"I'm coming, Ma!" he said clearly before he put his clothes on. He could see flaming tendrils coming in the room under the busted doorframe. He ran over to his window, and opened it up. It was a two-story drop, and he jumped down, hearing something snap in his leg as he landed.  
  
"Oh fuck," he said miserably as his mother came over.  
  
"Oh Kenny, shit baby, we thought you weren't going to get out. Are you okay?" He shook his head, tears in his eyes.  
  
"I think I broke my leg," he said. Mrs. McCormick threw her hands up, exasperated.  
  
"Oh dammit, Kenny," she said. "You know we don't have enough money to afford a doctor…"  
  
"Well, what did you think was going to happen?" he asked. "It's a two floor drop, and I landed incorrectly. It wasn't my fucking fault." She sighed and carried him over to where his father and his brother Kevin were standing. She placed his gently on the ground and started to sob.  
  
"That was all we had, Stuart," she said morosely. "That was our only home; now where are we going to live?" He shrugged.  
  
"In a box on the street?" She cried harder.  
  
"Oh, you're a useless pile of shit!" she cried. "Our house is burning down, Kenny broke his leg, and we've lost e…everything…" She sat on the ground and put her face in her hands and wailed. The sirens also wailed in the distance, signaling their arrival to the whole town. Kenny slowly crawled over to where his mother was sitting and placed an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"It'll be okay, Ma," he said softly. "I promise it'll be okay." She put her arms around him as the watched their whole lives go up in flames.  
  
"Al least were all alive, Ma," he added. She nodded.  
  
"You're a good boy, Kenny," she said. "Such a god boy…" She cried on his hood, dappling it with spots of salty tears. Kenny sighed as the paramedics gently pried him away from his mother and placed him on a stretcher. Another wonderful day this was shaping up to be.  
  
***  
  
"Dude, where's Kenny?" Stan asked as he, Cartman, Kyle and Lily were standing by the bus stop.  
  
"Haven't you heard?" Kyle said. "His house burned down. I heard the sirens last night and my parents went over to investigate. Kenny's in the hospital."  
  
"Why?" Lily asked, slightly concerned. "Is he okay?"  
  
"I thought you didn't care about Kenny," Stan said.  
  
"Well, I don't. I was just wondering," she shot back. Kyle continued.  
  
"He broke his leg," he finished. Cartman started to laugh.  
  
"Ha, sucks to be him…poor piece of crap!" he said.  
  
"Oh," Stan said as the bus pulled up. They all got on and sat down in their seats.  
  
"Hey, today's Friday the…oh, never mind," Kyle said.  
  
"Yeah, today's only Friday the 12th, not the 13th," Stan replied.  
  
"Damn," Cartman said. Lily pulled out a pen and busily started to a draw a picture. Cartman stared at her as she worked and laughed when she was done.  
  
"Show that to Kyle and your brother," he said, and she passed back to them. They laughed too. It was an extremely well drawn picture of Kenny leaping out of his house on fire, screaming.  
  
"You're fucked up, Lily," Kyle said as he passed the picture back up to her. She crumpled it up and threw it on the floor and laughed.  
  
"I know," she said as the bus pulled up to the school, letting them out of one cage only to be forced into another.  
  
"Hello, Kyle, Eric, Stan, and Stan's sister," Mr. Garrison said as they walked in.  
  
"My name's Lily, not Stan's sister," Lily said angrily as she took her seat. "I have my own identity, you know."  
  
"Oh we're sorry, aren't we, Mr. Garrison," he made Mr. Hat say.  
  
"You betcha, Mr. Hat," he replied to himself, and then laughed. She ignored him and turned towards Stan.  
  
"Is he always this big of a dick?" she asked. He nodded.  
  
"Hell yeah, sometimes he's even fucking worse," Stan replied.  
  
"Oh." Terrance shot her a murderous glare from the other side of the room.  
  
"I'm going to kill you, you bitch," he said under his breath. She heard him and just smiled to herself, a plan forming in her head. Mr. Garrison was talking about the unprecedented failure of Baywatch when a voice called out.  
  
"We don't care!" Mr. Garrison whirled upon the class.  
  
"Who said that?" A sea of blank faces met this remark. I know this voice, Mr. Garrison thought as he turned back to the chalkboard and continued his lesson. After another five minutes, the voice spoke up again.  
  
"Who gives a shit about Pamela Anderson Lee's boobs?" he knew the voice this time, and turned upon him furiously.  
  
"Terrance, this is the second time in two days you have caused trouble! Go right to the office this instant!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" he said, honestly confused. "I didn't do anything!" Mr. Garrison rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, and OJ didn't murder his girlfriend. Go," he said and Terrance stormed out of the room. Lily smiled smugly to herself as she watched him leave.  
  
***  
  
"You can do what, Lily?" Kyle said. Lily sighed.  
  
"I can throw my voice. You know… ventriloquism?" Cartman shook his head in wonder.  
  
"Are you telling me that you made your voice sound like Terrance's and threw it so he would get sent to the office?" he asked. She nodded and grinned evilly.  
  
"Yup." He shook his head.  
  
"You are amazing, Lily," he said softly as the walked through the lunch line.  
  
"Hello there, children!" Chef called merrily.  
  
"Hey Chef," the kids replied. He looked around.  
  
"Hey, where's your little friend Kenny?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, Kenny's house burned down last night, and he had to jump out his window to escape and he broke his leg." Chef looked honestly sad as he loaded up their trays.  
  
"Aw, that's too bad," he said as they walked off.  
  
"Dude, we should go see him after school," Kyle said.  
  
"Why?" Cartman asked.  
  
"Well…he is our friend…" Stan replied.  
  
"So?" Lily said. "He can wait a day or two." Kyle shook his head.  
  
"No way, dude. Kenny would have come and visited anyone of us…" The other three sighed.  
  
"Oh fine, we'll go see him after school," they said.  
  
The rest of the day dragged on miserably, with Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Lily almost falling asleep in class on several occasions. Mr. Garrison just never knew when to shut the fuck up. When the bell for the end of the day finally rang, the four of them leapt out of their seats and were out of the room faster then a cheetah at dinner time. They looked at each other as they arrived at their bus.  
  
"Dude, why the hell did we do that?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Do what, pray tell," Cartman said.  
  
"Run out of class so fast," he said. Stan and Lily shrugged.  
  
"I dunno," said Stan. "I guess we were…"  
  
"Just excited to get out of class," Lily finished for him.  
  
"Right," Stan said. Kyle and Cartman looked at them strangely.  
  
"Uh…huh…" Cartman said as they got on the bus. It was starting to snow outside, and Lily stuck her hand out the window to catch some flakes on her hand. The bus started to move after the other kids had gotten on, and the snow was coming down extremely hard.  
  
"Dude, I don't think it's safe to be driving in this," Lily said uneasily. Cartman reassuringly placed an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, Lily, we'll get home just fine," he said. She gave him a grim smile; she truly looked scared.  
  
"I hope so," she said. The bus ride was an uneventful one until they were about five minutes from their stop. That's when it happened. The bus hit a patch of ice and skidded down the road and began to roll on its side down a steep embankment. Lily felt herself being tossed around as the bus continued to scrape down the hill, rolling. She saw something go flying by as the bus was nearly vertical; and she screamed when she realized who it was.  
  
It was Stan.  
  
"STAN!" she shouted helplessly, unable to do anything. Cartman was also flung out of the seat into one next to hers. His head hit the window with a sickening thump, and blood came out.  
  
"Cartman!" she cried, but he didn't responded. The bus was still falling, and finally, it hit the ground with a smash, tossing Lily from her seat into the aisle. She landed roughly on her wrist, and an instant bolt of pain went up her arm.  
  
"Oh…SHIT!" she screamed as she looked around her. She was better off then most of them. Blood was everywhere. She felt someone next to her, grabbing her by shoulders, asking if she was all right. She looked up. It was Kyle. He looked okay.  
  
"Kyle!" she said, and hugged him to her tightly. "Oh my God…what happened? Are you all right?" He nodded.  
  
"Yeah…I'm okay, Lily," he said. "Are you?" She shrugged.  
  
"My wrist hurts, but I don't think it's broken," she said. He sighed in relief as she suddenly remembered Cartman and Stan. She saw Cartman in the seat in front of her, motionless.  
  
"Oh God…Cartman!" She ran up to where he was, feeling for a pulse, anything that would say he was alive. She let out her pent-up breath. He had a pulse, and it was a strong one. She looked around the bus for her brother, but saw him nowhere.  
  
"Kyle…where's Stan?" she asked, on the brink of hysteria. "Goddammit, Kyle, where is Stan; where is my fucking brother?" She was crying now, scared. Kyle shrugged.  
  
"I don't know where he is, Lily," he said. "We can go look for him, if you want…" She didn't even bother to answer him and just dragged him up to the front of the bus.  
  
"We're going to go get help!" she cried to the other, seriously injured kids. Her and Kyle started to scramble up the steep incline, trying not the slip. Once Kyle did; Lily reached her hand out and steadied him. They finally arrived at the top, breathless and exhausted.  
  
"Somebody help us!" Lily yelled to the passing cars.  
  
"There's a bus full of injured kids down there!" Kyle shouted. Someone stopped, and they saw it was Officer Barbrady.  
  
"Officer Barbrady!" Kyle cried. "You have to call the ambulance! People are dying down there!"  
  
"Oh?" he said and went into his car and called 991. He stopped traffic the one road, standing out in the middle of it with his hands raised.  
  
"Move along louky loos, nothing to see here," he said. Lily sat on the road, lost, and started to cry.  
  
"Where's my brother, Kyle?" she asked.  
  
"I don't…" he started, but she interrupted him.  
  
"I don't want to hear that I don't know shit, you go back down there and you find my brother goddammit!" she yelled, and Kyle made his way back down the slope. When he arrived at the bottom, he saw something red sticking out of the rubble. He gently unburied it, and gasped in horror.  
  
It was Stan. Stan was dead, or sure as hell looked it. He leaned down and put felt for a pulse. Yeah, he was dead all right. The deadest person he had ever seen. Blinding tears filled his eyes.  
  
"Aw man, he was my best friend," he said, and that statement was immediately followed on the by another, more troubling one. "How am I going to tell Lily?" He sighed and made his way back up the hill. There was no time better then now.  
  
***  
  
Lily was sitting in her hospital bed, her eyes surprisingly dry. The shock hadn't really hit her yet. Kyle sitting by her bed in a chair, silent. I really shouldn't be here she thought. I only sprained my wrist; I shouldn't be here… She stared over at Kyle, her face pained.  
  
"Are you sure he's dead?" she said softly. Kyle lowered his eyes and nodded. She face cracked and she finally started to cry, these loud, braying wails. Kyle started at her helplessly, trying to think of something to say. She started to babble in between her sobs, her voice broken with tears.  
  
"He was my brother, Kyle," she said morosely. "He my mother fucking brother goddammit, he was my fucking twin! And now…" She choked on her own voice, more tears spilling down her cheeks. "And now he's gone…" Kyle gently walked out of the room, leaving her with her sorrow. Tears were wet against his own eyes; Stan had been his best friend. He stumbled out of the room, almost running into someone. He looked up and saw Kenny standing in front of him, his leg in a cast up to his knee, balancing precariously on a pair of crutches.  
  
"Oh…hey Kenny," Kyle said. "How are you doing?" He shrugged.  
  
"Okay," he said, and then placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I heard about what happened," he said softly. "How is she?"  
  
"How do you think?" Kyle responded harshly. "Her twin brothers dead. How would you be?" Kenny sighed.  
  
"Do you think she would let me talk to her?" he asked.  
  
"You can try," he replied, and then changed the subject. "How's Cartman?"  
  
"He just regained consciousness," Kenny said. "He's wondering how Lily is." Kenny thought for a minute, and then said, "How about you go talk to Cartman, and tell him what the situation is, and I'll try to talk to Lily, okay?" Kyle nodded, and slowly walked off to where Cartman was resting. Kenny hobbled into Lily's room, wincing every time he took a step. She didn't even notice him at first she was crying so hard. He just quietly sat there on the side of her bed, waiting. After about five minutes, she noticed him.  
  
"Oh…hi Kenny," she said, not even bothering to make herself look happy.  
  
"Hi Lily," Kenny said softly. He stared at her, concern shining in his eyes. "Are you okay? Really?" She shook her head and reached for him, looking for something to cling to. He submitted himself and she clutching him and cried all over his coat.  
  
"I just can't believe he's gone, Kenny!" she sobbed. "I only knew him for two friggin days and already he's gone! It's…it's just not fair!"  
  
"Nothing's fair, Lily," he said softly in her ear. "But we'll get through this. This must have been the worst day in all of our lives." She nodded fitfully.  
  
"This fucking sucks," she said, and they both left to see how Cartman was.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
